My Skin
by ahndja
Summary: Andromeda sinniert über ihre Beziehung mit Lord Voldemort und wie er ihr Leben verändert hat. Haben die beiden eine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft? AB/TR/LV Songfic nach Natalie Merchant's My Skin!


So, da bin ich wieder. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.... Hier also meine zweite AB/LV-Fic. Kleine Warnung: Ende ist AU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**My Skin**_

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face-saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

Wieso verstand er nicht? Er, der er sich selbst den größten Magier aller Zeiten nannte; er, der so klug wie kaum jemand anderes war. Gerade er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich fühlte.

_Aber wie k__ö__nnte er auch?_, dachte sie betrübt. Mit anderen Menschen zu fühlen setzte voraus, selbst Gefühle zu haben. Und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie immer mehr daran gezweifelt, dass er welche hatte – auch, wenn es ihr schwer gefallen war.

Doch auch sie tat sich schwer daran, ihn zu verstehen. Das war nicht zu leugnen. Wieso war er so machthungrig? Wieso tat er so grauenhafte Dinge, wenn er ihr tags zuvor erst ins Ohr gewispert hatte, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie glücklich er war? Wieso verstand er nicht, dass all seine Versprechen sinnlos waren, wenn er alles war, was sie brauchte?

Die Ungewissheit tat ihr nicht gut. Das hatte selbst ihre ältere Schwester, Bellatrix, bemerkt. Bella betete ihn an, vergötterte ihn, und anfangs hatte sie ihre jüngere Schwester dafür bewundert, dass der Dunkle Lord sie als seine Gefährtin ausgewählt hatte. Doch als ihr klar wurde, dass Andromeda keinesfalls seine und damit ihre Ansichten teilte, hatte sich diese Bewunderung ganz schnell in Verachtung verwandelt.

Und nun, wo er tagelang fort war, um mit seinen Anhängern Terror und Angst unter die Menschen zu säen, litt Andromeda unter Schlaflosigkeit und aß nichts mehr.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Wann immer sie im Tagespropheten las, dass wieder eine muggelstämmige Familie ausgelöscht worden war, wurde sie beinahe wahnsinnig vor Angst, _ihm_ könne etwas passiert sein. Wurde sie sich dessen klar, ekelte sie sich vor sich selbst; ekelte sich davor, dass ihr sein Wohlergehen wichtiger war als das Leben einer ganzen Familie.

Dass sie Gewicht verloren hatte und immer blasser wurde, ging an ihrer Schwester nicht unbemerkt vorbei. Sie sagte, es geschähe ihr Recht. Wenn _er_ da war, kümmerte sie sich jedoch aufopferungsvoll um sie.

'_Cause I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_Well, contempt loves the sentience, it thrives in the dark_

_With fine dwindling tendrils that strangled the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no, I don't need them_

Wut züngelte in Andromeda Black auf, wenn sie an solche Momente dachte. Es war ja nicht nur Bellatrix. Ihre gesamte Familie, nein, der gesamte _Clan_ der Blacks betrachtete die ehemalige Slytherin nun mit anderen Augen. Vormals auf eine Stufe mit ihrem Cousin Sirius gestellt, war sie nun der Garant dafür, dass die Familie Black vom Zorn des Dunklen Lords verschont blieb. Sie wurde mit Geschenken von Verwandten, von denen sie nie etwas gehört hatte, überhäuft. Zur gleichen Zeit behandelte man sie wie ein rohes Ei. Hatte sie es früher genossen, frei und unbeschwert durch die Winkelgasse zu streifen und sich die Auslagen in den Geschäften anzusehen, waren ihr solche Ausflüge nun verwehrt. Dutzende Male am Tag wurde sie gefragt, ob ihr etwas fehle oder ob alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war.

Doch keiner von ihnen schaffte es, seine Verachtung zu verbergen, egal, wie sehr sie sich bemühten. Hinter ihrem Rücken wurde getuschelt; auf gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen, zu denen sie ihre Eltern zwangen, konnte sie sich keiner Gruppe nähern, ohne dass alle Gespräche sofort verstummten, und in den Augen aller brodelte, schlecht verhüllt, heißer Zorn darauf, dass sie, das schwarze Schaf der Familie, es geschafft hatte, sich einen so einflussreichen Mann zu angeln.

Sie alle verstanden nicht, dachte Andromeda verzweifelt. Sie verstanden nicht, dass alles eine Verkettung unglaublicher Zufälle gewesen war. Niemals hatte sie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dem Dunklen Lord zu gefallen. Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben würde.

Und noch weniger hatte sie daran gedacht, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidern würde.

Sie hatte gedacht, die Geringschätzung ihrer Familie würde spurlos an ihr vorbeiziehen, solange sie ihn hatte. Doch wie sollte ihr das gelingen, wenn sie ihm nach allem weiterhin egal war?

_I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm a slow-dying flower_

_In the frost-killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

Es hatte sie verändert. Sie war nicht mehr das gleiche Mädchen, das sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob Muggel wirklich so widerlich waren wie seine Eltern sagten; die gleiche Schülerin, die von Professor McGonagall getadelt wurde, weil sie ihre Schwester auf dem Gang verflucht hatte; die gleiche junge Frau, die von dem unbekannten Fremden in ihrem Haus gefragt wurde, wo ihre Eltern sind, und in den sie sich schließlich aller Widrigkeiten zum Trotz verliebte.

Sie hatte ihre Unschuld verloren.

Sie hatte den Krieg gesehen. Sie hatte den Tod gesehen. Und es war ihr egal gewesen. Das Flehen der wehrlosen Muggel war auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Sie hatte nach _ihm_ gesucht.

_Oh, I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness_

Oh, I need this

_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

Seine Dunkelheit war wie eine Droge; Andromeda war süchtig danach und verabscheute sie gleichzeitig mehr als alles andere. Doch diese Dunkelheit war nur ein Teil von ihm – der größte und prominenteste, das gab sie gerne zu – an ihm gab es jedoch noch so viel mehr, das Andromeda dazu brachte, ihn immer wieder zu entschuldigen. Wie perfekt seine Lippen auf ihre passten, wie gut er schmeckte, wenn sie federleichte Küsse über seinen ganzen Körper verteilte. Wie es sich anfühlte, nach einem Streit am Boden zerstört zu sein, und ihn danach noch so viel mehr zu lieben, weil er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, mit ihr zu streiten, versuchte, ihr seine Meinung zu zeigen. Wie wunderbar es war, nach Stunden der Leidenschaft matt in seinen Armen zu liegen, mit dem Wissen, die Einzige zu sein, die jemals nach dem Liebesspiel in einem Bett gelegen zu haben. Sein Klavierspiel; Noten, die sanft durch die Luft schwingen, wenn er ihr Lieblingsstück spielt, welches er selbst für sie geschrieben hatte, und dessen Sehnsucht Tränen in ihre Augen treibt und dessen Töne sie spät am Abend sanft in den Schlaf wiegen.

_Merlin_, sie vermisste ihn.

_I'm a slow-dying flower_

_Frost-killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour and untouchable _

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before?_

_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored_

_Your face-saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

Wenn er nur hier wäre! Wenn sie ihm nur nie an den Kopf geworfen hätte, wie sehr sie seine Grausamkeit anwiderte!

Es war ihr egal, was er tat, genau wie es ihr egal war, was für Versprechen er ihr gegeben hatte – Macht hatte er ihr versprochen, die feinsten Juwelen, die wertvollsten Bücher voll uralter Magie. Sie brauchte nichts dergleichen von ihm. Sie brauchte ihn – alles, was ihn ausmachte, alles, was Teil dieses Mannes war, der ihre Knie weich werden ließ und sie ihn Höhen und Tiefen trieb wie kaum ein Mensch vor ihr jemals erlebt haben konnte, ganz einfach, weil jemand wie er niemals zuvor existiert haben konnte. Er war einzigartig, und sie liebte ihn mit aller Macht.

Sie würde zu ihm gehen, ihren Stolz vergessen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Es machte nichts, wenn er sie nicht mehr haben wollte – wäre das der Fall, so gäbe es genug Möglichkeiten, ihrem von da an wertlosen Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber er musste wissen, dass sie ihn liebte, und dass sie ihm bis in die Hölle und zurück folgen würde.

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness_

_Oh, I mean this_

_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_Well, is it dark enough?_

_Can you see me?_

_Do you want me?_

_Can you reach me?_

_Oh, I'm leaving_

Er hatte es geschafft. Sie war zu ihm gekommen und hatte der Dunkelheit in ihr nachgegeben. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal protestiert, während er die Fenwicks zu den anderen Blutsverrätern schickte, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatten.

„Ist es das, was du willst, mein Herz?", hatte sie gefragt. Es hatte verführerisch und selbstbewusst klingen sollen, das wusste er. Doch er wusste, was es meinte bedeutete. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, gegen ihre Natur zu kämpfen.

Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gegeben zu antworten. Er war zu ihre gegangen, hatte ihr Kinn mit einem Finger angehoben und sie geküsst.

Sie gehörte ihm endlich mit Leib und Seele. Der Letzte Rest jämmerlicher Sympathie mit den wertlosen Kreaturen, die die Erde mit ihrer Anwesenheit verpesteten, war schon bald erloschen, dessen war er sich sicher.

_Better shut your mouth, and hold your breath_

_You kiss me now, you catch your death_

_Oh, I mean this_

_Oh, I mean this_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, da habt ihr's. Wie gesagt, seid bitte gnädig mit mir^^ Ein klitzekleines Kommi ist nicht zu viel erwartet, oder?


End file.
